The Snitch
by bzsilver
Summary: This is a fic for SlytherinPrincessForEver-xxx's contest. Dramione. Warning- major cheesiness. What happens in a game of Truth or Dare? What about when a Snitch fly's down Hermione's shirt? M just to be safe and not offend anyone.ONE-SHOT


a/n Ok this is for SlytherinPrincessForEver-xxx's challenge. I really hope you like it. ONE SHOT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the hp world because if I did, Ron would have died instead of Fred, Draco or Blaise would be with Hermione, and they would have been veela. Just saying (oh and I would have made Dumbledore where funny purple shoes with a fluffy puff ball on the front)

**The Snitch**

*Hermione's POV*

I was laying on my stomach reading by the Lake, when I felt something cold and metal go down my shirt. I looked up and saw Draco standing in front of my…only wearing green swim trunks. My eyes widened as I took in his amazing form. I hadn't realized I was staring until Draco cleared his throat. I blushed and looked up at him, he was smirking.

"Hey Granger can I have my snitch back" I was confused. What snitch? Then I remembered the cold metal thing in my shirt. I blushed and turned around and retrieved the snitch from my shirt turned around and went to hand it to him, but he was much closer then expected I stumbled and he took the opportunity to back me into a tree that was a little ways behind me. I was shocked speechless. What the hell was he doing? He was pushing up against me and I felt his obvious arousal. I blushed even darker if that was possible.

"That was really hot Granger. Maybe the Snitch should fly down your skirt next time." He smirked and before I could get the angry come back I had on the tip of my tongue out he was kissing me. I was stunned for a second before I started to kiss back. I didn't care that it was the amazing bouncing ferret I was kissing, or that we were in plain sight of everyone, I just wanted more. I moaned and he took the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth. We were in a full out make out session. I felt him start to put his hand up my skirt when we heard someone behind us clear their throat. We turned to look at who had interrupted us, to find it was his best mate Blaise.

"Ok you guys as hot as that was, we need to get to class." He was smirking.

Draco turned around and whispered in my ear," He's right that was hot. We need to-do that more often." He then slipped a piece of paper down my shirt and retreated to the castle with Blaise. I looked down at the paper and it said: RoR 7:00 bring the weaslette for Blaise We will be playing a little Game. –D

*Later That evening*

Ginny and I were standing outside the room of requirement and we looked at each other and pushed open the door. When we got in side we saw that it had been done in neutral colors of whites and blacks. There were four beanbag chairs (two of which were occupied by the sexy slytherin boys) in a circle. There were 4 bottles of Fire whiskey and a tiny bottle of Veritiserum (sp?) in the middle.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come sit down. We are going to be playing a little truth or Dare" Draco said. We sat down on the beanbags opposite of them and grabbed our fire whiskey. We put the Veritiserum in all four bottles and handed the boys theirs. We all four took a big gulp of the alcohol before we began.

"Ok I'll go first,"Draco was smirking,"Hermione Truth or Dare" I gulped

"Uhhh Truth"

"Ok then who do you think he top three sexiest guys at Hogwarts are, in order?" He and Blaise were smirking at me. I tried not to answer but the stupid truth serum beat it out of me.

"You, Blaise, and Theodore Nott." I blushed furiously.

"Ah hah so little miss thang has a thing a thing for the darker side of the Hogwarts, us Slytherins." He said almost haughtily.

"No I just happen to think that you are the most attractive, while your personalities are some thing different." changed the topic before he could get a retort out,"Blaise Truth or Dare?"

"Dare baby. Bring it on." I thought of what to do and had the perfect idea.

"Ok then I dare you to go make out with Draco for a full minute." I thought I had beaten him, but they both just shrugged at each other and started making out. Ginny and I's eyes grew wide. It was fucking hot to watch that. When their minute was over they looked over at us like it was nothing.

"Ok Ginny Truth or Dare?"

"Ooooh thinking you can out do me huh Blaise, uh uh Dare" She said proudly.

He got an evil look in his eye," Ok then I dare you to go and make out with Hermione for a minute, and that includes felling each other up." We looked at each other and smiled, it was nothing we hadn't done before. So she came and straddled me. She started to make out with me sucking on my bottom lip, and then she trailed lower and started to suck on my neck. We were rubbing each other breasts when our minute was done we decided to have a big finally. We both stuck our hands in the others panties and fingered the other for a second before taking our hands out turning to the guys and liked our fingers off before Ginny went to sit back down again. (The guys were gaping at us with their mouths open and their hands down their pants trying to get some relief from their obviously painful erections.)

"Ok Draco you're up Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked like nothing had just happened. Draco shook his head a little and said, "Truth"

"Pussy, ok do you want to fuck Hermione senseless right now?"

"Well Hell yes!"

He looked at me and winked,"Hermione Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I said getting a little afraid of what would have happened if I had said dare.

"Do you like me?" He asked seriously. I blushed and said in a real quiet voice." Yes, Draco truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like me?"

"No." When he said that my eyes started to tear up, I was pretty sure I was in love with him, I was so upset I almost didn't hear what he said next," I love you and I have since you fucking broke my fucking nose."I beamed. He loved me, and not just because I kissed him.

Blaise and Ginny stood up, "Ok I think this is our cue to leave, I can't stomach mushy stuff so I bid the fare well." Blaise said with a dramatic bow and they both left.

"Finally, they are gone." Draco sagged into his beanbag. I got up and sat on his lap. I whispered in his ear, "Draco?"

"Yes Hun."

"I love you to."

A/N Ok sorry I know that was totally cheesetastic (aka veeeery cheesy) but I thought it was nice…ok I lied I always think my stories need a little work but oh well. You might like it. At least I hope you do.b


End file.
